


Halloween Treat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people get candy for Halloween. Blair gets Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat

## Halloween Treat

by James Rellan

So not mine. And no money made.

Gratuitous use of goopy nicknames.

* * *

'I love you more than candy' Jim read the front of the Halloween card. He glanced around the room making sure none of his fellow detectives were watching. He opened the card. 'You're much more fun to unwrap' 

It was signed 'Honeybun', with a p.s. scribbled in. 'You should be thankful I didn't address it to My Buff Pookie.' 

Jim gave a snort of laughter. Trust Sandburg to turn a card into a written leer and finish it off with a comeback. 

* * *

'What did you call me?' 

'Honeybun.' 

'I suppose I should be grateful it wasn't Sweetums.' 

'No honeybun? How about Snickerdoodle?' 

'Jim, have I mentioned lately that I am now, and at your insistence, fully trained in the use of firearms?' 

* * *

Jim chuckled to himself and tucked the card safely into his jacket pocket. Love notes from his love. He picked up the phone and made a quick call. 

Simon threw his door open. "Ellison! Get down to the warehouse on Tanner Avenue. We've got another robbery." 

"On my way, Simon." 

* * *

Blair trudged into his office and collapsed on his chair. Halloween, the time of year when supposedly mature college students turn into 10 year olds. Thank God there are no children in our building. Blair thought about a few of today's pranks and groaned. Maybe I'm getting old. 

A knock at the door broke into Blair's dark mood. He answered it and saw the florist delivery woman standing there with a huge bouquet of orange and black flowers. He signed for the flowers and looked for a card. 

'You're presence is requested for an unveiling ceremony. This evening at 7:00 p.m. Prepare to be wined and dined, then unwrap your gift at your leisure.' It was signed 'Your Buff Pookie'. 

Blair's dark mood disappeared, replaced by a very wide grin. 

* * *

"Jim?" Blair looked around the loft seeing the romantic dinner for two but not the man he wanted. 

"Up here, Chief." 

"Thank God." 

Jim thumped around the bedroom. "For what, Chief?" 

"For hearing 'Chief' and not some goopy nickname. Should I dress for this?" 

"Why bother? I'm just going to undress you later." Jim started down the stairs. "And what's wrong with goopy nicknames? They make you get all huffy and cute." 

Blair backed out of the fridge holding two beers. "Cute? Why you..." 

He caught sight of Jim. Screw dinner. I wanna unwrap my present now. 

Jim wore black pants with a dark green shirt. And, god help us, white socks. Jim's 'fuckme' white socks. 

"Chief? Chief!" 

"Huh, what?" 

"Dinner, Blair." 

"Yeah, food. Okay." 

Jim grinned inwardly. "Something wrong?" 

Blair shook himself and sternly suggested behaving to his dick. "Nah, man. Let's eat." 

Dinner passed uneventfully. News about cases and classes mixed with academic and police gossip. They held feet instead of hands. 

Jim hit the CD player and some of Blair's favorite music filled the loft. "Dance?" 

Blair smiled and let Jim wrap him in his arms. He loved to sway against his man. 

Warm hands creeped under the green shirt rubbing the muscled back. They found their way around to the front and teasingly stroked the abs. At Jim's groan, clever fingers released each button on the way up to Jim's neck. They pushed the garment off of strong shoulders and lovingly smoothed across his chest. 

"Blair," Jim said softly. 

"Turn around." 

Blair slid his arms around taking in as much smooth skin as he could reach. He laid his head against Jim's back as they continued to sway to the music. "I love you." 

The hands slid down to unfasten the pants and slip inside. The barely whispered 'love you too oh god Chief' encouraged the hands to free Jim's hard cock. 

"Commando, Jim?" Blair chuckled. "Bad boy. You know how much that turns me on. Are you slick, too?" 

Jim shuddered as Blair lightly ran his fingertips up and down his shaft paying special attention to the sensitive spot just under the cockhead. "Yesss." 

Blair released Jim and pulled his pants down. He gave Jim a little push and said, "Bed." 

Waiting until Jim climbed onto the bed, Blair made the rounds checking the locks. He heard Jim chuckle and smiled himself at the role reversal. Certain everything was secure Blair went upstairs. He almost came at the sight of Jim lying face down on the bed one knee pulled up in invitation. 

Blair accepted. 

Jim's eyes closed to better follow the removal of shirts and jeans. Blair wickedly fondled himself through his boxers before stripping off his remaining clothes. Blair covered Jim relaxing for a moment against the broad back. He nuzzled and licked at Jim's neck ignoring his erection pressing eagerly between Jim's legs. 

"You are so beautiful. I love to watch you move. All that power tempered with gentleness. Sometimes it makes my heart ache." 

Jim shuddered as much from the words as from the rubbing against his ass. 

"I'm so in awe of you when you interrogate someone. Your body says threat even though you wouldn't do anything. Or when you're talking to a witness who was hurt. You come across as so protective and safe." 

"Now, Chief. Please." 

Blair caressed Jim's thigh briefly before sliding up and seeking out the waiting pucker. He hummed happily as his fingers slid inside easily. "You really prepared yourself." 

"Love now," Jim said as he pushed back against Blair's touch. 

Raising up just enough to adjust his position, Blair slowly guided his cock into Jim's hot hole. He ignored the moans from both of them slowly pushing in until he was in all the way. He chuckled quietly as Jim gave little hinting pumps with his hips. 

Withdrawing a little then pushing back in, Blair set up their rhythm trusting Jim to keep pace. The steady flowing movement continued, even when Blair would pause when deep inside Jim and grind into him with slow circular movements. 

Jim rubbed against the bed trying to get enough friction. He sighed in pleasure when Blair thoughtfully wormed his hand under him. He rocked into the strong grip and pushed back against Blair's increasingly stronger thrusts. He whimpered when Blair let him go and pulled back until just the head of his dick remained inside him. 

"Knees." 

Scrambling to all fours, Jim received his reward of stronger and harder thrusts. He gripped the sheet arching against Blair not realizing that he was chanting 'more'. The hand returned roughly jerking him as Blair lost himself and slammed into him hard, fast and deep. 

Blair threw his head back. "Jim!" 

The sound of his name and the feel of the hot come drove Jim over the edge. He put his hand over Blair's and used them both to milk his orgasm from his body. 

"Blair! Oh, god. Blair. Mine." 

"Yes. Mine. My Jim." 

They lay quietly until Blair finally softened and slipped out of Jim. 

"Happy Halloween." 

"Very happy Halloween." 

"Hmm." 

"So. What's for Thanksgiving, my Buff Pookie?" 

"Gonna stuff the turkey, honeybun." 

"Ooooh, sounds like fun." 

They settled against each other drifting off to sleep. 

"Honey-bun?" 

Jim snickered. 

* * *

End Halloween Treat by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
